Game processing making use of vibration has conventionally been proposed. A configuration which can give a new operational feeling by changing vibration depending on a difference in manner of screen representation of a character has been disclosed. A configuration in which a vibration portion generating vibration based on a control signal from an information processing apparatus is arranged in a grip portion has been disclosed.
An exemplary embodiment provides a novel game system in which a vibration portion is arranged in each of portions held with hands of a user and the vibration portion is appropriately controlled.
An exemplary embodiment provides a game system that includes a first vibration portion arranged in a portion held with one hand of a user and a second vibration portion arranged in a portion held with the other hand of the user, an operation portion which accepts an operation input by the user, and one or more processors. The one or more processors provide such a screen representation that an object moving in a virtual space turns left in accordance with a first operation input by the user onto the operation portion and provide such a screen representation that the object moving in the virtual space turns right in accordance with a second operation input by the user onto the operation portion. The one or more processors further vibrate the first vibration portion more strongly than the second vibration portion when the screen representation that the object turns left is provided and vibrate the second vibration portion more strongly than the first vibration portion when the screen representation that the object turns right is provided.
The operation portion may include a direction instruction portion which accepts an operation input to indicate a direction. The one or more processors may provide the screen representation that the object turns left in accordance with the first operation input by the user to indicate a left direction onto the direction instruction portion and provide the screen representation that the object turns right in accordance with the second operation input by the user to indicate a right direction onto the direction instruction portion.
The virtual space may be a 3D virtual space.
The one or more processors may control movement of the object in the virtual space in accordance with the operation input by the user onto the operation portion and output an image generated by shooting the virtual space with a virtual camera. The process of controlling movement may include controlling movement such that the object turns left with respect to a direction of travel of the object in accordance with the first operation input by the user and controlling movement such that the object turns right with respect to the direction of travel of the object in accordance with the second operation input by the user. The process of outputting an image may include controlling an orientation of the virtual camera such that the virtual camera can change a direction of shooting of the object.
The one or more processors may control the object such that the object turns left or right with respect to a direction of travel of the object in accordance with the operation input by the user onto the direction instruction portion and control the object such that the object moves forward in accordance with the operation input by the user onto the operation portion different from the direction instruction portion.
The one or more processors may vibrate the first vibration portion more strongly while the second vibration portion is kept vibrated before and after the first operation input by the user or the second operation input by the user onto the operation portion.
The one or more processors may keep vibration of the second vibration portion unchanged before and after the first operation input by the user or the second operation input by the user onto the operation portion.
The one or more processors may make vibration of the first vibration portion stronger than the second vibration portion and stronger than before change.
The operation portion may accept a direction instruction as an analog input. The one or more processors may increase strength of vibration of the first vibration portion in accordance with magnitude of the analog input.
The one or more processors may adjust strength of vibration by changing an amplitude while a frequency of vibration of the vibration portion is maintained.
The operation portion may include a sensor which can detect tilt of the operation portion by the user. The one or more processors may provide the screen representation that the object turns left or the screen representation that the object turns right in accordance with an output from the sensor.
The one or more processors may provide a screen representation that the object is tilted to left when the screen representation that the object turns left is provided and provide a screen representation that the object is tilted to right when the screen representation that the object turns right is provided.
The one or more processors may provide a screen representation that an attitude of the object moving in the virtual space is changed to left in accordance with the first operation input by the user onto the operation portion and provide a screen representation that the attitude of the object moving in the virtual space is changed to right in accordance with the second operation input by the user onto the operation portion.
The operation portion may be configured separately from a main body which performs game processing.
The operation portion may be constituted of a first portion held with one hand of the user and a second portion held with the other hand of the user which are separate from each other.
The first vibration portion may be arranged in the first portion and the second vibration portion may be arranged in the second portion.
The main body may include a display which shows the virtual space and the object in the virtual space.
The operation portion may be used even while the operation portion is attached to the main body.
While the operation portion is attached to the main body, a vibration control signal may be transmitted from the main body to the vibration portion through a wire. While the operation portion is detached from the main body, a vibration control signal may wirelessly be transmitted from the main body to the vibration portion.
The one or more processors may generate a first command including a first amplitude and a first frequency for vibrating the first vibration portion and a second command including a second amplitude and a second frequency for vibrating the second vibration portion.
The first vibration portion and the second vibration portion may be capable of a first manner in which the first vibration portion and the second vibration portion are separately configured as being held with respective hands of the user and a second manner in which the first vibration portion and the second vibration portion are configured as being integrated. The one or more processors may be able to vibrate the first vibration portion and the second vibration portion in any of the first manner and the second manner.
An exemplary embodiment provides a game system that includes a first vibration portion arranged in a portion held with a left hand of a user and a second vibration portion arranged in a portion held with a right hand of the user, an operation portion which accepts an operation input by the user, and one or more processors. The one or more processors provide such a screen representation that an object moving in a virtual space turns left in accordance with a first operation input by the user onto the operation portion and provide such a screen representation that the object moving in the virtual space turns right in accordance with a second operation input by the user onto the operation portion. The one or more processors further vibrate the first vibration portion more strongly than the second vibration portion when the screen representation that the object turns left is provided and vibrate the second vibration portion more strongly than the first vibration portion when the screen representation that the object turns right is provided.
An exemplary embodiment provides a game system that includes a first vibration portion arranged in a portion held with a left hand of a user and a second vibration portion arranged in a portion held with a right hand of the user, an operation portion which accepts an operation input by the user, and one or more processors. The one or more processors provide such a screen representation that an object moving in a virtual space turns left in accordance with a first operation input by the user onto the operation portion and provide such a screen representation that the object moving in the virtual space turns right in accordance with a second operation input by the user onto the operation portion. The one or more processors further vibrate the first vibration portion more strongly than the second vibration portion when the screen representation that the object turns right is provided and vibrate the second vibration portion more strongly than the first vibration portion when the screen representation that the object turns left is provided.
An exemplary embodiment provides a game system that includes a first vibration portion arranged in a portion held with one hand of a user and a second vibration portion arranged in a portion held with the other hand of the user, an operation portion which accepts an operation input by the user, and one or more processors. The one or more processors provide such a screen representation that an attitude of an object moving in a virtual space is changed to left in accordance with a first operation input by the user onto the operation portion and provide such a screen representation that the attitude of the object moving in the virtual space is changed to right in accordance with a second operation input by the user onto the operation portion. The one or more processors may vibrate the first vibration portion more strongly than the second vibration portion when the screen representation that the attitude of the object is changed to the left is provided and vibrate the second vibration portion more strongly than the first vibration portion when the screen representation that the attitude of the object is changed to the right is provided.
An exemplary embodiment provides a method performed in a game device including a first vibration portion arranged in a portion held with one hand of a user and a second vibration portion arranged in a portion held with the other hand of the user. The method includes accepting an operation input by the user, providing such a screen representation that an object moving in a virtual space turns left in accordance with a first operation input by the user, providing such a screen representation that the object moving in the virtual space turns right in accordance with a second operation input by the user, vibrating the first vibration portion more strongly than the second vibration portion when the screen representation that the object turns left is provided, and vibrating the second vibration portion more strongly than the first vibration portion when the screen representation that the object turns right is provided.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium with an executable game program stored thereon, and the game program is executed by a processor of a game device including a first vibration portion arranged in a portion held with one hand of a user and a second vibration portion arranged in a portion held with the other hand of the user. The game program causes the processor to perform accepting an operation input by the user, providing such a screen representation that an object moving in a virtual space turns left in accordance with a first operation input by the user, providing such a screen representation that the object moving in the virtual space turns right in accordance with a second operation input by the user, vibrating the first vibration portion more strongly than the second vibration portion when the screen representation that the object turns left is provided, and vibrating the second vibration portion more strongly than the first vibration portion when the screen representation that the object turns right is provided.
According to the present technology, a vibration portion is arranged in each of portions held with hands of a user and the vibration portion can appropriately be controlled.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.